The subject matter disclosed herein relates to operations, and more specifically, to reliability operations of systems having a heat recovery steam generator (HRSG).
Machine systems, including turbomachine systems, may include a variety of components and subsystems participating in a process. For example, a turbomachine may include fuel lines, combustors, turbine system, exhaust systems, and so forth, participating in the generation of power. The components and subsystems may additionally include a safety instrumented system (SIS) suitable for monitoring the process, and determining if the process is operating within certain safety limits. The SIS may automatically actuate certain devices, such as field devices (e.g., valves, pumps), to bring the process back into a desired safety range. However, machine systems may be complex, including numerous interrelated components and subsystems. Accordingly, recognizing or predicting a reliability of operations, such as SIS operations, may be difficult and time-consuming.